deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy the frog vs Scourge the hedgehog
OC vs Character! Sonic vs Golden Moustache! Two green characters who look cool and are cocky fight! Will Freddy get the last laugh? or will Scourge show he's the king? ' ' Intro Boomstick:Ya know,there are always these cocky,arrogant assholes.. Wiz:That also act tough and all cool,but some manifest as the green color,like Freddy the frog,the OC of Golden Moustache! Boomstick:And Scourge the hedgehog,The sonic from moebius!,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Freddy the frog Wiz:In the cartoon world,there is one well known scammer. Boomstick:Freddy the frog! He has gone on various adventures,and has beaten various opponents! Wiz:Freddy has the famous toonforce,which allows him to have insane regen,durability,and strenght. Boomstick:Let's start with regeneration,he can regenerate from almost anything,basically regenerating from what he is hit with,his strenght also allows him to lift trees effortessly,beat a whole group of The Evil's army with his bare hands and with ease,being able to lift a whole piano,and LIFT THE WHOLE FRIGGIN MOON! he also can lift stars without any damage,OR effort! Wiz: He can break the fourth wall,when he does,he's on a computer with the screen showing the opponent,he can shut down the computer,BRFing them,delete them,create basically anything,change their size,and attack them with the mouse. Boomstick: And with durability,he can tank THE WHOLE FRIGGIN BIG BANG! without a single scratch,talking about that,he can time travel and literally take his opponents there,he also dodges bullets,missiles,baseball bats thrown with accuracy,and axes! with speed,he can literally run around in space and literally make the planet spin,and return to it in one second! appearing as a green blur while doing so! Wiz:He's also pretty smart,being able to trick the smartest people in the world,and Dr. Genius,a very smart scientist,and with hammerspace,he can pull out revolvers,shotguns,hammers,pianos,axes,pies,etc. Boomstick: He could change the whole world with insane reality warping,but this is not combat applicable as: one,it happened only once,second it has never been used to attack anyone. Wiz: With the legendary sword,he becomes much more stronger,can split a planet in two with a few punches to the ground,can disappear from people's sight even if they're looking at him,can fly at extreme speeds in space,crash into planets and destroy them without stopping,and if he says "Da yellow laser!" then the sword shoots a FTL yellow laser and if it hits anything or anyone,they or it are turned in an hotdog!. Boomstick: There's also another form,Giant Freddy Face,but it won't be used. Wiz: With Dracula Frog,he could beat the living sun,stated to have great power over the universe,and beat Space the alien,a planet level threat which destroyed planets and covered the earth with a gigantic red forcefield,he could literally LIFT Space the alien,who was GIGANTIC! and beating other alien supervillains,such as the Evil,who was a threat to the whole universe,he can move at MFTL+ speeds,being able to run galaxy to galaxy,being able to run galaxy to galaxy in less than a second,and speedblitz Space the alien at certain times and other supervillains. Boomstick: With magic,he can shoot magic blasts,dark red orbs which make someone age very quickly if hit,weakening them,and create explosive orbs and an explosive forcefield around an opponent,he can send large waves of fire and make lightning strike someone,he can also turn someone into ice by raising his hands,and use telekinesis. Wiz:He's immune to existence erasure,even on a conceptual level,being able to regenerate / come back. Boomstick:Oh boy! and he can also CREATE WHOLE FRIGGIN BLACK HOLES and throw them at someone,and he is not affected by them in any way. Wiz: He has knowledge of martial arts and judo too,beating up some of his opponents,and he can turn gigantic and eat half of the moon and sun. Boomstick: He fought various knights as Legendary sword freddy too,and defeated universal guardians. Wiz: He dodged lasers too,and ran planet to planet in less than one second,and ran through the earth just to get an hotdog. Boomstick: Wait,seriously? Wiz:Yes,i'm not joking,he also has the book of sealing,a book he stole from a witch and trapped her in it,it is a book used to BFR / seal people inside it,the book goes at MFTL speeds,if it hits someone,then they are trapped inside the book,but however,even someone as powerful as Freddy has his weaknesses,first of all,toon acid can kill him,although it might be tricky due to his various abilities and powers,he's arrogant and cocky,never taking anything seriously,and Dracula Frog was actually tricked into eating normal food,which gave him a stomachache,and he can actually be damaged sometimes. Boomstick:But don't underestimate Freddy the frog! He's a master of tricks and scamming! Scourge the hedgehog Wiz:Aaah,Sonic,he had many rivals and enemies,like Shadow and Knuckles. Boomstick:But in the comics,there is one well known rival and enemy of Sonic,Scourge the hedgehog! Wiz: Scourge originated as an Evil Sonic from another dimension,who caused trouble for the actual sonic,even posing as him once!,he also had his own gang,the anti freedom fighters,who would later be known as the suppression squad. Boomstick:Evil Sonic eventually met Rouge the bat,and they had planned to steal the master emerald,eventually he and the actual Sonic had a fight,and when he was about to get the master emerald,but Locke punched him,but it was too late,Evil Sonic had gone through a transformation,and became the one we know as Scourge. Wiz: Scourge has Sonic's iconic speed,along with his various attacks,and has super strenght,being able to beat Sonic and Shadow at the same time,he can use chaos control too,although he requires an emerald,he can actually also turn in a super form of his own with the Anarchy Beryl: Super Scourge. Boomstick:Surprisingly,it ain't yellow,but it's purple,in this form,he was capable of beating up everyone in his castle,and the efforts of the freedom fighters and the suppression squad,he can be scaled to Archie Sonic,and he gains even more strenght,and speed,along with the Anarchy Beryl making his super form last longer. Wiz: He ran across two multiverses,and his speed and strenght as Super Scourge actually increases, Boomstick:And with the help of Fiona and the suppression squad,he managed to break out of prison! and with Sonic they fought Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge,and in a few days he took over Moebius,becoming a king! Wiz: However,Scourge still has weaknesses,he's cocky,and he can still be tricked,like when Sonic tricked him into making him go out of his super form,and then defeated him,and while he can be compared to Archie Sonic,he's not as powerful as him,and he's weakened when his super form runs out. Boomstick:But don't underestimate Scourge! He is quite a SCOURGE! Wiz: *sighs* ''' Pre-Death Battle '''Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set,it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAAATTTTTHHHH BAAAAAATTTTTTLLEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! (Mobius,Angel Island.) It was all nice and sweet on Angel Island,everything seemed pretty normal.. Seemed. A certain anthromorph frog could be seen on angel island,and found the chaos emeralds,having heard about them,Freddy immediately was interested and wanted to do something out of them,how much money would he have if he got them? "Oh boy! These things outta be good!" Freddy chuckled,as he wore his red scarf and black glasses. "Now,it's time to get outta here,i can just imagine how much stuff i'm gonna get by having these... uhh....Chaos Emeralds?" Freddy said,confused if he got the name of the emeralds right. "Oh yeah,they were called chaos emeralds,anyways,time to g-" "NOT SO FAST!" A voice said. Freddy was surprised and looked at the direction of the voice,and he saw a green hedgehog wearing red glasses and wearing a black jacket,along with having scars. "Eh,1/10." Freddy said,not impressed. The hedgehog growled. "I don't know who you think you are,but give me the chaos emeralds,now!" He said. "Nah,i'm just going to get outta here,and make alot of cash with these things!" The hedgehog growled a bit more. "Very well,have it your way." The hedgehog got on a fighting pose. "Ohhh,a fight,guess i gotta put these things down here." Freddy puts the chaos emeralds on the ground. "The name's Freddy,freddy the frog by the way." Freddy smirked. FIGHT! ' ' Freddy started the fight by pulling out a revolver and shooting bullets at Scourge,who easily dodged them,Freddy kept shooting at Scourge until he ran out of ammo,and so Scourge uppercutted him and proceeded to kick him,but Freddy landed on the ground safely. Freddy then pulled out a giant hammer made of wood and slammed it towards Scourge,who dodged. "You're too slow!" He said. Freddy however with great strenght immediately raised the hammer,and was about to slam it down on Scourge....if Scourge didn't homing attack him first,though. Freddy was sent flying and the giant hammer was sent in the air,almost landing on Freddy who simply moved out of the way casually. "Huh." Scourge said,seeing Freddy moving out of the way casually. Freddy then created magic orbs,and sent them flying towards Scourge,who dodged them all,as Scourge was about to punch Freddy,Freddy grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground,before grabbing him by the quills and then pulling out a pie,which was thrown at Scourge's face,the pie covering all of his face,Freddy let go of him as he stepped a few meters back,and burst out laughing. "HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOURSELF NOW?!" Freddy said laughing. Scourge got irritated and pretty pissed off as he removed the pie from his face,looking very angry,Freddy looked at him. "What's the matter,have i made you ma-" Scourge shut him up with a punch to the stomach and then did a roundhouse kick sending him into some trees in Angel Island. Freddy was literally sent through those trees,and ended up stunned for a bit and on the ground,with stars around him until he recovered his senses and got up,he saw an enraged Scourge coming for him. Freddy just chuckled,and as Scourge was about to get him- BOOM! Freddy moved out of the way pretty casually,holding a frying pan in his hand,Scourge slamming his face into the frying pan due to his speed. Freddy grinned as he proceeded to then hit Scourge with it a few times but Scourge grabbed it and threw it away,but Freddy pulled out another,but Scourge threw it away too,but Freddy pulled out another,but Scourge threw it away too,but Freddy pull- "ENOUGH!" Scourge punched Freddy hard in the face,and grabbed him by his overalls,and threw him so hard he hit the ground and got his head stuck on it. Scourge saw this and actually chuckled a bit in satisfaction,after all,this goddamn rip off of him humiliated him! Who dared to do that to THE KING HIMSELF?! Freddy then pulled his head out of the earth and the two clashed with green blurs seen,constantly clashing until Freddy poked one of Scourge's eyes,making him yell and stunning him,making him also hold his eye. Freddy grinned as he proceeded to attempted to kick Scourge in the butt,but Scourge recovered and grabbed his leg,slamming him multiple times on the ground,before spindashing through his chest. Scourge looked at Freddy after spindashing him,and noticed just a big hole on him,which quickly regenerated. Scourge was confused,but didn't care at this point,he just wanted to get those damn chaos emeralds (no shadow meme intended.). Freddy quickly turned around and pulled out a big shotgun,loading it as he pointed it at Scourge's face,surprising him. Scourge (thinking): Where the hell does this guy get that stuff from...? Freddy didn't waste time as he shot at Scourge multiple times,but Scourge dodged the bullets and attempted to dropkick Freddy who caught the foot and threw him away,making Scourge cough a bit as he got up from the ground. "All you do is throw punches and kicks,let me show you what a true fighter is!" Freddy sent large waves of fire towards Scourge,Scourge jumped over the waves,but then an explosive forcefield was around Scourge. "Huh? What is this thing?" Scourge was confused. "Oh,ya'll see soon!" Suddenly the forcefield exploded from inside and sent Scourge flying in the air,Freddy laughing as Scourge screamed. Freddy then jumped very high in the air and took the fight there,as both Freddy and Scourge started kicking and punching each other,until Freddy pulled out an anvil and hit Scourge in the head with it,stunning him,Freddy then slapped Scourge in the face and punched him in the stomach,sending him flying a few meters back. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Scourge screamed in anger. Freddy just grinned and pulled out an axe and threw it at Scourge,who dodged it,Freddy pulled out another axe,and threw it,and Scourge dodged again,until he had enough and lunged at Freddy,but Freddy moved out of the way. "Heh,what's the problem? CaN'T WiN?" Freddy said,mocking the king of moebius. "I swear,i'm gonna kill yo-" Both Freddy and Scourge crashed on the ground,two big holes on there now,with some fog going on,as Freddy crawled out of one,and pulled out a vacuum cleaner,sucking in the fog. Freddy chuckled. "What an idiot." Freddy put the vacuum cleaner away and started walking away. "YOU,CALLED ME,AN IDIOT?! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Scourge said,as he speedblitzed Freddy multiple times,punched through him,attempted to beat him to death,nothing was working! This just enraged Scourge further. But Scourge had some good luck as he actually punched Freddy so hard it seems like he was damaged now! As he was sent flying,Scourge wasn't stopping there now,he quickly went behind Freddy and kicked him,then he went in front of him,grabbed his arms and threw him towards the sky,a yell from Freddy being heard,Scourge still wasn't satisfied,nobody messes with the king and lives! Scourge flied VERY high in the air as he literally threw Freddy through a cloud,Freddy however decided to use this situation as an advantage,as he hid in the clouds. Scourge looked around,growling,but slightly calming down. Suddenly 4 bullets hit his head from behind,the bullets exploding and bruising him,sending him flying a bit,he kept looking around,but saw nothing. Scourge kept looking around,growling,more bullets came but he dodged them with ease,but he still couldn't find Freddy,until.. BOOM! An anvil was thrown at the back of Scourge's head! He let out a yell of pain as he caressed his head,growling a bit in frustration and pain,Freddy laughing and showing himself. Scourge was frustrated to the point he thought it was time to show this guy who the king is! Scourge pulled out the Anarchy Beryl,and he started floating in the air. "Ooh,what's that?" Freddy said. Scourge then turned in a purple colored version of him,with black and red eyes,this was Super Scourge. "Oh,you made yourself purple,that's nice,but.." Freddy suddenly disappeared from Super Scourge's sight. "Huh?" Super Scourge wondered where Freddy was. Then Freddy's voice was heard. "I'm the darkness in the night....I am the one in your nightmares....I AM DRACULA FROG!" Freddy showed himself,but as Dracula Frog!. "Typical dracula rip off." Super Scourge growled. Dracula Frog and Super Scourge clashed at each other as they both gave each other punches,both not being able to hurt each other due to their durability,or in Scourge's case,invulnerability. Super Scourge then grabbed Dracula Frog by the neck and proceeded to slam his face against the ground,then punching him multiple times so much Dracula Frog was stunned,Super Scourge grinned in an evil way as he proceeded to rip Dracula Frog in half,but he just regenerated,he then tried to strangle Dracula Frog,but it was no use,what could kill this guy? Dracula Frog recovered his senses and flied at Super Scourge,breaking out of his grip and then slamming his face against his stomach. "Oof!" Super Scourge yelled,although he wasn't really hurt. Dracula Frog then started punching Super Scourge in the nose multiple times,Super Scrouge growled a bit in pain for his nose,although it was very small pain and held his nose with one hand,before punching Dracula Frog across the cheek,and grabbing him and throwing him towards the ground,but Dracula Frog flied back in the air and uppercut Super Scourge,but nothing was happening,both kept hitting each other,no one hurting each other,this continued for a bit... Until Scourge actually ran out of time!,he got weakened as he fell in the air,to the ground,he was pretty bruised,but still alive. Dracula Frog then reverted back to Freddy. "Heh." Freddy said. Scourge growled at him,anger in his eyes. "Well,sorry,but i have a job to do,but what a better way to end it like this..." Freddy then proceeded to steal the Anarchy Beryl from Scourge,Scourge tried to fight back but he was too weakened. Freddy started floating in the air,as he suddenly started to glow purple and with red and black eyes,ladies and gentlemen,let's welcome Super Freddy! Super Freddy chuckled as Scourge watched in horror,Super Freddy speedblitzed Scourge and punched him in the ribs,breaking them,and making him yell,he then grabbed him by the legs and slammed him on the ground violently,breaking the legs' bones,making him yell again more in pain,and then he grabbed Scourge by the throat,and literally pierced through his head with his hand! pulling out his brain and throwing it away,as blood comes out of the hole made in Scourge's head. Super Freddy drops the dead Scourge on the ground. "Now time to go." Super Freddy lands on the ground,still in his super form,grabs the chaos emeralds,and flies away with them in the sky. K.O! *Freddy is seen at his home,thinking of all the cash he's gonna have with the chaos emeralds. *The suppression squad later finds Scourge dead,surprised to see him brutally killed. Verdict Boomstick:Darn,that was brutal as hell... Wiz:Poor Scourge,he didn't really stand a chance,Freddy outclassed him heavily,including in intelligence,the only advantage Scourge had was invulnerability as Super Scourge,and Dracula Frog might not be able to hurt him,but Legendary Sword Freddy can bust whole planets by crashing into them and not stopping! Boomstick:Before you say: "Scourge can spindash planets in half", sure,that might be true,but how's Scourge gonna deal with Freddy's toonforce,regeneration,hax,and literally everything he has? Wiz:Exactly,Freddy could also trick Scourge into giving him the Anarchy Beryl,and Super Freddy would be born. Boomstick:Not to mention,Scourge is pretty arrogant and cocky,i mean sure so is Freddy,but Scourge sees himself as a king,Freddy can take advantage of that arrogance and use it against the green hedgehog. Wiz: There's also the fourth wall breaking ability of Freddy,where he could simply exit the fictional world and toy around with Scourge in a computer,shut it down so that Scourge is BFR'd,trapped in the book of sealing,deleted,or literally changed to the size of an ant so that Freddy could crush him,or literally stab him with the mouse!,and there's nothing stopping Freddy from just turning Scourge into ice,and he can simply do that by raising his hands! Boomstick:Any damage Scourge would do to Freddy,wouldn't last,as Freddy would regenerate in seconds,even if we scale Scourge to Archie Sonic,Scourge isn't as strong or powerful as him while being pretty strong,and again,Freddy can regenerate from anything Scourge throws at him. Wiz:So basically,Scourge just couldn't deal with Freddy's hax,intelligence,and powers in general. Boomstick:Looks like Scourge the hedgehog felt like he had the EDGE in this battle,but it wasn't the case. Wiz:The winner is Freddy the frog. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019